Enterprise systems include servers, storage, and associated software deployed in a large scale that may serve as an information technology (IT) infrastructure for businesses, governments, or other large organizations. Enterprise systems manage large volumes of data and are designed to offer and provide high levels of transaction performance and data security. These systems are also designed to support business processes, information flows, data analytics, etc. Enterprise systems include various individual system assets or resources. Current enterprise systems may have resource or system asset bottlenecks, for example, when executing business processes. These bottlenecks may degrade overall system performance and result in inefficiently utilizing system assets.